


Histoire de quelques membres illustres de la lignée Tilas

by Luscinus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Family History, Historical References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscinus/pseuds/Luscinus
Summary: Qui sont les Tilas? Il s'agit d'une vieille famille anglaise dont certains membres ont voyagé et ont pris part à des événements historiques. Suivez donc l'histoire de certains membres de cette famille qui ont pris part à l'Histoire et soyez témoins du courage, de la fougue et de l'ingéniosité propres à leur sang.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Histoire de quelques membres illustres de la lignée Tilas

Le premier Tilas à s'être illustré dans l'Histoire est sans conteste Sir Edmund Tilas, qui n'a pas toujours été nommé Sir, mais dont les actes et la bravoure lui ont valu d'être anobli et d'entrer dans la postérité. C'était quelques temps après la découverte du Nouveau-Monde, quand les premiers colons s'étaient installés et que de nouvelles routes commerciales avaient vu le jour. Des actes de piraterie perturbaient ce commerce naissant et la Couronne d'Angleterre envoya plusieurs navires parmi lesquels celui où Edmund Tilas était Second. Un jour, ce bateau fut attaqué par un équipage de pirates qui l'abordèrent. Le combat était rude, le fracas des lames entrechoquées et le vacarme de la poudre couvraient presque le bruit du vent, pourtant fort, et des vagues qui s'écrasaient avec violence sur les coques. Or il advint que, malgré sa grande maîtrise du fer et sa féroce pugnacité, le capitaine britannique fut blessé. Son Second, en voyant cela, se rua son adversaire et l'empala sur son épée, puis il saisit son supérieur et l'emmena auprès du chirurgien du navire. Pendant que ce dernier s'occupait du blessé, Tilas se dressait comme un rempart infatigable mais aussi fatal pour tous ces assaillants qui n'auraient eu, sans lui, aucune peine à massacrer un médecin et un infirme. Mais la blessure était profonde et poussait la science du chirurgien dans ses derniers retranchement, heureusement pour lui qu'il avait un précieux protecteur qui lui créait une zone de tranquillité, certes discutable, mais suffisante pour opérer efficacement. Le soigneur était brillant, mais le capitaine était trop gravement touché. Avant de fermer les yeux il eu la force de dire au chirurgien que le commandement revenait désormais à son Second qui était en ce moment même son protecteur. Furieux de voir que l'homme qu'il avait servi avec tant de zèle et qu'il estimait plus que quiconque dans la marine avait été tué, il chargea férocement tout pirate qui se présentait à lui. On raconte que son hurlement de douleur et de haine aurait, à lui seul, galvanisé les hommes, qui étaient désormais siens, et aurait permis de repousser les assaillants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les pirates survivants furent mis aux fers et leur vaisseau fut remorqué jusqu'aux côtes anglaises. Pour son dévouement, son héroïsme et sa magnifique capture, Edmund Tilas reçu le nom prestigieux de Sir qui l'anoblissait, lui, ainsi que toute sa descendance. Il se vit remettre, en même temps que le commandement officiel du bâtiment sur lequel il servait, l'épée de son prédécesseur qu'il méritait plus que n'importe quel membre de l'équipage. On la lui présenta, il s'en saisit, puis, pensif ou recueilli, la regarda silencieusement pendant de longues secondes. Il la montra à tous ceux qui assistaient à la cérémonie, parmi lesquels se trouvaient ses hommes au grand complet, et demanda une minute de silence pour honorer la mémoire de son ancien propriétaire. Pendant tout le temps que dura sa carrière militaire Sir Edmund Tilas livra d'autres batailles, mais aucune ne fut aussi mémorable que celle qui vous a été relatée plus haut. Il accompli d'autres actes de bravoure qui furent salués, mais nul ne surpassait celui par lequel il avait obtenu son titre et avec lui sa réputation.

Edmund eut deux fils, James et Georges. Tous les deux sentaient qu'ils avaient des prédispositions pour le commerce et c'est cette voie qu'ils choisirent. James demeura à Londres, il y vécu, y prospéra et sa descendance occupa pendant longtemps une place importante dans la capitale. Son cadet en revanche parti s'installer en France et plus précisément en Normandie où il épousa une certaine Marguerite, la fille d'un riche négociant qui s'occupait de transports de marchandises vers le Nouveau-Monde. Avec son sens des affaires, Georges Tilas eut tôt fait de rendre le marché de son beau-père encore plus florissant qu'il ne fut auparavant, commerce dont il devint seul propriétaire à la mort de ce dernier. Marguerite donna naissance à trois enfants, Catherine, Guillaume et François. L'aînée fut donnée en mariage au fils unique du principal fournisseur de Georges Tilas qui était destiné à hériter de cette entreprise. Par cette union, les deux établissements fusionnèrent puis s'épanouirent en parfaite harmonie, formant ainsi la _Tilas Compagny_. François, le petit dernier était un fin calculateur et un habile négociateur très impliqué dans les affaires de son père qui, voyant en lui une sorte de stratège commercial, décida donc que ce serait le benjamin qui lui succéderait.

Guillaume différait par sa soif de découvertes et d'aventures, si possible maritimes. Il se sentait proche de son célèbre grand-père qui parcourut les mers et voulait lui aussi naviguer et affronter les caprices de l'océan. Il se fit donc engager, pour commencer, dans la marine marchande pour le compte de la _Tilas Compagny_ , à bord d'un navire faisant des navettes avec le Nouveau-Monde. D'abord recruté pour son nom, Guillaume Tilas se fit progressivement accepter et respecter pour son assiduité dans le travail, son aisance grandissante sur un bateau et sa ténacité face aux éléments. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme gravit les échelons de la hiérarchie jusqu'à devenir Second. Atteindre ce poste par lui même, et non par sa filiation, et à la sueur de son front lui fit gagner la confiance du capitaine et celle de l'équipage. Tout allait au mieux pour lui quand un beau jour, un navire perça l'horizon et mit directement le cap sur eux, toutes voiles dehors. Un navire arborant un pavillon de pirates.

Dès lors, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Tous les hommes s'armèrent, chacun avait un fusil et une lame. Mais le bateau était un navire marchand, pas un navire de guerre et l'équipage avait beau n'être fait que de marins aguerris, ils n'étaient pas des soldats. Guillaume, cependant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait déjà prouvé à ces camarades qu'il était un marin d’exception, cette attaque était l'occasion rêvée de montrer qu'il était le petit-fils de Sir Edmund Tilas. C'est ainsi que, avant même que l'ennemi n'investisse leur pont, il fit feu en premier et toucha un pirate. Puis il stoppa d'un coup de crosse un homme qui lui sautait dessus et l'envoya par dessus bord. Lâchant son fusil, Guillaume tira son sabre et fit tomber un troisième homme. Pendant le combat, il se rapprocha de son capitaine. Un regard et un hochement se tête suffit et ils se mirent dos à dos, se protégeant mutuellement et empêchant les attaques dans le dos. La bataille faisait rage et, après des pertes de chaque côté, il semblait qu'aucun n'arrivait vraiment à prendre l'avantage. Mais les attaquants étaient endurants et avaient l'habitude des combats, la balance se mit lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, à pencher de leur côté. C'est alors que le capitaine de Guillaume mourut. Si la mort de son supérieur avait mit Edmund Tilas dans un état de frénésie qui fut fatal à ses ennemis, cela plongea Guillaume dans le désespoir. La mort dans l'âme il proposa de capituler et une chose inouïe se produisit : il fut écouté. Pour sauver sa vie et celle des trois seuls compagnons à avoir survécu, il offrit toutes les marchandises qu'ils transportaient, et qui valaient leur pesant d'or, ainsi que ses services à leur bord en échange de quoi ils laissaient le bateau et les trois autres survivants. Cela sembla un échange profitable pour le capitaine des pirates, car ils eurent tous les quatre la vie sauve et Guillaume rejoignit la piraterie.

Aux côtés de ces hors-la-loi des mers, le jeune Guillaume Tilas se lança dans une vie faite de débauches, d'aventures et de pillages. Lui et ses nouveaux amis sévirent dans l'Atlantique. Ensemble, ils firent sombrer de nombreux navires, massacrèrent leurs équipages, amassèrent des richesses, remplirent leurs poches et celles des taverniers chez lesquels, quand ils descendaient à terre, ils leur arrivaient d'avaler des quantités parfois peu raisonnables de rhum. Cette vie dangereuse où l'on doit braver la mer en frôlant quelquefois la mort, où l'on aborde des navires avec violence et fureur et à bord desquels on peut avoir à croiser le fer, où l'on se lance à l'aventure avec exaltation alors qu'au fond de nous demeure la crainte de n'en jamais revenir, cette vie en ferait pâlir plus d'un. Mais Guillaume aimait le risque et ce genre d'existence lui plaisait. Comme sur son précédent bâtiment, le jeune homme dut faire ses preuves pour gagner l'estime de l'équipage bien que l'ardeur au combat dont il avait montre le jour où le navire de la Tilas Company avait été abordé illustrait déjà qu'il était quelqu'un de capable. Les exploits de ce vaisseau commencèrent à agacer les autorités et l'Angleterre, la France, l'Espagne et le Portugal promirent une récompense à quiconque y mettrait un terme, la chasse commença.

Pour Guillaume et ses semblables, les événements prenaient une tournure qui ne leur plaisait pas du tout, il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de néfaste, presque funèbre. Les endroits où ils pouvaient s'arrêter et se ravitailler se raréfiaient. Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et leur rapportaient moins que les navires marchands. De moins en moins de pirates souhaitaient se joindre à eux, il leur devenait donc plus difficile de remplacer les hommes que les attaques avaient emportés. Il erraient donc sur les mers, attaquant les plus faibles qu'eux plus pour survivre que pour vivre réellement. Puis vint ce navire anglais. Il était beaucoup plus imposant que le leur, l'équipage était plus nombreux et il était aussi plus reposé, mieux nourri donc bien mieux portant. Les pirates, sentant qu'il livraient leur dernier combat, le voulurent mémorable.

Ils opposèrent une résistance farouche malgré leur piteux état et se battirent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Aucun d'eux ne devait en réchapper, mais un Tilas est toujours plein de ressources, même dans les situations désespérées. Connaissant la hiérarchie et sachant distinguer les uniformes, il parvint à approcher un officier. Alors que les derniers pirates périssaient sous les coups des anglais, Guillaume réussi à désarmer son adversaire et à le prendre en otage. Puisqu'il était à présent en possession d'arguments assez sérieux, il obtint de se faire écouter du capitaine anglais, responsable de la vie de ses hommes. Ainsi fut rédigé un rapport, daté et signé de la main du capitaine, stipulant que le dénommé Guillaume Tilas, pirate déchu, était officiellement amené en Angleterre pour servir la Couronne en tant que corsaire. C'est donc de cette manière que le jeune homme changea de carrière et racheta sa vie de pillard. Sa nouvelle fonction étant un poste officiel, il put prendre sa retraite en toute sérénité après avoir servi l'Angleterre pendant plusieurs années. Guillaume se retira dans les nouvelles colonies britanniques, il s'y maria, fonda une famille et finit sa vie heureux et apprécié de ses proches qui ne se lassaient pas d'entendre le récit de ses aventures.

Un descendant de Guillaume se nommait Andrew Tilas. On remarqua très vite sa force de caractère, sa détermination et sa débrouillardise, traits typiques de sa famille. Fervent patriote, il fut de ceux qui manifestèrent assez tôt leur volonté de liberté. Mais contrairement à certains compagnons, parfois extrêmes dans leurs propos, et parce qu'il était fier de ses origines, Andrew Tilas n'avait aucune haine envers les Anglais, il souhaitait juste l'indépendance des colonies et il était prêt à prendre les armes pour cela.

Quand vint le jour où la guerre pour l'indépendance des colonies fut déclarée, Andrew Tilas senti au fond de lui une étrange jubilation. Il avait le sentiment que cet événement était ce pour quoi il était fait, cela rejoignait toutes ses convictions d'indépendance, d'autonomie et de liberté. Patriotique, il souhaitait que le joug anglais qui pesait sur leurs épaules soit brisé. C'est pourquoi il fut le premier de sa ville à s'engager pour partir au combat. Il prit l'uniforme et rejoignit les rangs, entouré de volontaires dont le nombre croissait avec le temps. Andrew fut présent lors de nombreuses batailles, son courage et sa détermination lui valurent une promotion ainsi que le commandement d'un petit détachement mais les victoires se faisaient rares. Les forces indépendantistes perdaient peu à peu du terrain au profit des soldats britanniques mieux équipés, mieux entraînés et possédant plus d'artillerie. La seule consolation du jeune Tilas était que leur résistance collective et ses éclats personnels adoucissaient quelque peu le goût amer de la défaite. C'est alors que vinrent les renforts français.

Le contact entre étrangers ne fut pas des plus aisés, d'abord du fait de la langue. Mais avec le temps ils se comprenaient mieux les uns les autres. Andrew Tilas put être témoin de l'aide précieuse que représentaient les Français car il eut maintes fois l'occasion de livrer bataille à leurs côtés. Il montrait un grand respect pour le courage et l'audace téméraire d'un des sous-officiers alliés, un dénommé Beaumont. Les deux hommes combattirent côte à côte plus d'une fois et ils devinrent vite amis, de cette amitié qui se forge dans le feu des batailles. Le soir, quand tout était redevenu calme et quand aucune embuscade, aucun assaut anglais nocturne n'était à craindre, ils aimaient discuter au coin du feu. Il échangeaient beaucoup, heureux de voir qu'il existait en ce monde d'autres hommes aussi entreprenants sur le champ de bataille et que le sifflement des balles près de la tête ne faisait pas frémir.

Andrew apprit beaucoup de son homologue français. Né à Paris, André Beaumont avait grandi dans un milieu riche et confortable, mais qu'il quitta car il était d'un naturel combatif qu'il voulait laisser s'exprimer en tant que soldat. Cette carrière fut pour lui une révélation, il avait tout pour s'y plaire et pour s'y faire remarquer : un grand courage inébranlable, une combativité presque infatigable, un esprit d’initiative pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de l'ennemi et une faculté d'adaptation qui ne le laissait jamais totalement démuni. Il appliquait en cela la vieille devise d'une branche de sa famille : « _Aude, laudebint_ », Ose, ils te loueront. A ces mots Andrew fut pris d'une grande surprise, puis tout devint limpide. C'était la devise des Tilas depuis Sir Edmund Tilas en personne. En cherchant ensemble, il apparu qu'André Beaumont était le descendant de Catherine Tilas, la sœur aînée de Guillaume, l'ancêtre d'Andrew. Le mystère de sa bravoure infaillible et de son habile débrouillardise était percé, il avait du sang de Tilas dans les veines.

Depuis, Andrew et André se considérèrent pleinement comme des cousins et le lien qui les unissait n'en devint que plus fort : ils faisaient partie d'une même famille pour qui l'honneur et l'entraide des membres était devenu un canon et une ligne de conduite, ils partageait un même sang bouillonnant d'audace, de ténacité et d'adaptabilité. Et quand un Tilas voit un autre Tilas dans l'embarras, il serait capable d'embraser la Terre entière pour le tirer de là. Jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre d'Indépendance ils combattirent l'un avec l'autre et il n'y eut pas une bataille où l'un ne prenait part sans que l'autre ne le soutienne. Leurs combats ne furent que des victoires éclatantes car leur confiance aveugle l'un à l'autre leur permettait d'oser toujours plus, de prendre plus de risque étant donné que chacun avait un allié redoutable et infaillible pour veiller sur lui. Mais un jour, une bataille prit une tournure inattendue. Les soldats Américains et Français avaient mis en déroute un petit détachement d'Anglais, sauf qu'un deuxième était embusqué et les attendait de pied ferme. Andrew et André furent les premiers à réagir et avec eux quelques uns de leurs meilleurs soldats. Sans eux, c'eut été la la fin. La poudre jaillissant de toutes parts et sur plusieurs front faisait une brume épaisse qui rendait la visibilité compliquée et les tirs peu précis. Soudain, André bouscula son cousin, le faisant presque tomber, et se prit dans l'épaule une balle qui aurait tué Andrew. Ce dernier répliqua d'un coup de feu avant que son assaillant ne pu recharger, puis il s'élança baïonnette en avant. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux, il était animé d'une rage qu'on avait jamais vu chez lui. Il fit un carnage dans les rangs ennemis, tirant, embrochant, meurtrissant, tuant tout Anglais à portée, il était comme mu par une insatiable soif sanguinaire. Il sema si bien la panique chez les attaquants qu'ils commencèrent à reculer tout en tirant, pensant ainsi garder une certaine dignité dans la défaite. Alors qu'il forçait la retraite des Anglais et qu'il commençait à s'apaiser, Andrew Tilas reçut une balle dans le genou de la part d'un de ces soldats en déroute.

La bataille fut une victoire mais elle avait un arrière-goût amer pour les deux cousins, l'un ne pouvant plus bouger une épaule, ou alors très peu, et l'autre devenu boiteux. Puis vint la fin de la guerre. Les deux hommes furent reconnus comme de valeureux soldats, des exemples de courage, d'efficacité et de dévouement et furent récompensés par de prestigieuses distinctions. André décida de rester en Amérique et, quand Andrew rentra chez lui, il le suivi et fit bâtir une maison à côté de chez son cousin. Ils prirent plaisir à s'inviter mutuellement, et ce jusqu'à la fin. Les deux vétérans firent partie des notables de la ville et les recevoir était un prestige aux yeux de leurs concitoyens. Ensemble, ils fondèrent une société secrète réunissant tous les amateurs de découvertes, d'énigmes, de nouveautés et de curiosités, le _Nightingale Order_. On ne sait que très peu de choses sur cet Ordre mystérieux mais il semblerait que d'Amérique il se soit étendu et implanté dans un grand nombre de pays et notamment en Europe.

On raconte que Clotaire Ardy, descendant de François Tilas et jeune historien, en était membre lors qu'il embarqua pour la célèbre expédition de Napoléon Bonaparte en Égypte.  Comme à peu près tous les membres de l'expédition, Clotaire ignorait leur destination et ne le sut que plus tard, avec tout le reste de l'équipage. L'arrivée en Égypte fut pour lui un ravissement sans égal et ses compétences en art, en histoire et en langues anciennes purent enfin s'exprimer à leur plein potentiel. S'il ne put assister que de très loin aux premières batailles de leur fort jeune général en chef, il salua son génie qui lui inspira la formation en carré. Mais l'aspect militaire, certes impressionnant, de cette célèbre expédition ne fut pas le plus important à ces yeux. En effet, Clotaire Ardy se lança corps et âme dans la découverte de cette Égypte si mystérieuse. Le jeune homme excellait en dessin et savait reproduire ce qu'il voyait avec autant de précision que le fit, bien des années plus tard, la photographie. C'est ainsi qu'il coucha sur papier tous les hiéroglyphes qu'il rencontrait car il était persuadé que ces écritures renfermaient un immense savoir ancestral qu'il ne faudrait perdre sous aucun prétexte. Lorsque l'on découvrit la Pierre de Rosette, il vit tout de suite les écritures en grec ancien et s'empressa de la recopier dans l'espoir que le  _Nightingale Order_ puisse la traduire et avec elle tout ce que Clotaire Ardy avait recopié dans ce but. Car même si les découvertes artistiques, historiques et archéologiques que cette expédition lui permettait l'impressionnaient au plus au point, sa principale motivation demeurait le savoir.

En effet, s'il disait être fier de participer à toutes ces découvertes pour la gloire de la France, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux par ailleurs, il œuvrait en tout premier lieu pour l'Ordre. Il s’avérait effectivement que cette société secrète soupçonnait les anciens Égyptiens de détenir des connaissances cachées, des vérités inconnues au reste du monde et peut-être une technologie plus avancée que l'on ne le pensait. Par des moyens sombres et officieux, les plus hauts membres de cette organisation auraient eu vent de cette expédition, ainsi que de sa destination, assez tôt pour user de leur influence directe et indirecte afin qu'un des leurs y prenne part. Clotaire Ardy avait été choisi pour cette mission car il était très vif d'esprit, il comprenait et analysait tout plus rapidement que la plupart des gens et ses connaissances en art, en histoire et en langues anciennes pouvaient lui être aussi très utiles tant pour justifier sa place que lorsque qu'il serait sur le terrain. Mais pour que personne ne se doutât de rien, tout ce que le  _Nightingale Order_ savait au sujet de l'expédition fut caché à celui qu'il envoyait. Il fallait qu'il ne sache rien afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon, que sa surprise ne soit pas feinte et que le goût de la découverte et du mystère soit total, mais aussi sincère.

Face à tant de merveilles d'un temps révolu, Clotaire Ardy ne se priva pas pour faire du zèle. Il recopiait non seulement tous les textes gravés dans la pierre qu'il rencontrait, pour le compte de ses supérieurs cachés, mais en faisait autant pour les architectures, les statues et autres objets plus ou moins surprenants qui attiraient son attention. Son coup de crayon était rapide, précis et respectueux des proportions. Tout comme ces collègues d’expédition, il ne se privait pas non plus pour prendre quelques objets par-ci par-là, soit pour les étudier soit pour les garder pour son propre compte. C'est ainsi qu'il mit la main sur un petit scarabée en or et lapis-lazuli et qu'il décida d'en faire un somptueux pendentif comme personne n'en aurait jamais. Depuis, il ne cessait de l'arborer pour son plaisir personnel et pour susciter l'admiration de ses camarades car il prenait un soin tout particulier à son apparence, qu'il souhaitait toujours digne et admirable mais à laquelle il cherchait le détail qui ferait la différence. Car comme tous les descendants de Sir Edmund Tilas, Clotaire aimait à se démarquer, à faire en sorte que sa présence détonne et se fasse remarquer.

L'expédition se poursuivait et Clotaire Ardy allait de sites en sites, de vestiges en vestiges, si bien que ses notes prirent de plus en plus de place. Il les regardait de temps en temps et le fait de voir un ensemble de documents aussi imposant le remplissait de satisfaction, c'était la preuve irréfutable d'un travail bien fait : minutieux, consciencieux, approfondi et qui ne voulait laisser s'échapper aucun détail. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son ardeur à la tâche éloignait de lui tout soupçon et que le  _Nightingale Order_ se réjouira de tout ce qu'il leur rapportera et qu'il en sera récompensé. Et c'est ce qui se passa quand, de retour à Paris, il se rendit à la Retraite du Rossignol, bâtiment secret qui accueillait le  _Nightingale Order_ en France. Clotaire y fut reçu chaleureusement et il remis tout son travail en Égypte entre les mains de ses supérieurs qui lui firent une sincère accolade, geste réservé à ceux ayant rendu un fier service à l'Ordre et qui signifiait que cette personne allait recevoir une récompense conséquente. Il se vit donc accorder les fonds nécessaires pour monter le projet de son choix, chose encore plus rare que l'accolade car strictement réservée aux membre les plus estimés, auprès desquels Clotaire Ardy avait indubitablement mérité sa place. 

C'est ainsi qu'il créa la Crypte des Codex, une bibliothèque immense, labyrinthique et secrète qui était connue des membres de l'Ordre mais s'ouvrait aussi à un cercle très restreint de bibliophiles. Y accéder sans y avoir été invité était impossible, seul ceux qui connaissaient l'endroit savaient quels mécanismes activer et dans quel ordre afin que s'ouvre le passage vers un lieu unique au monde. Bien que sous terre, l'intérieur n'était pas trop humide et un système d'aération avait été mis en place afin que l'on puisse y respirer sans difficulté et que l'air n'y soit pas trop lourd. C'était la disposition des étagères qui créait ce dédale qui, à première vue, pouvait sembler dépourvu d'ordre logique tant et si bien que même les habitués avaient parfois du mal à se repérer. Faisaient bien entendu exception Clotaire Ardy, ceux du  _Nightingale Order_ qui avaient œuvré à sa conception et le gardien. Le gardien connaissait l'endroit mieux que personne, il savait exactement où trouver tel ou tel livre, il pouvait s'y déplacer les yeux fermés sans jamais se cogner et, chose qui en surprenait plus d'un, il savait tout se qui s'y passait, il savait parfaitement et à chaque instant qui allait et venait dans la Crypte des Codex comme s'il avait au sens propre des yeux partout. Pour toutes ces raisons il se vit surnommé Janus et personne ne remit en cause la pertinence de la comparaison. De plus, chaque fois qu'il lisait un livre de la bibliothèque, il en faisait un résumé fidèle et complet d'une dizaine de pages et rangeait précieusement le document afin de mieux garder en mémoire chaque ouvrage et ainsi conseiller au mieux ceux qui avaient besoin de ses lumières. La conservation des résumés était pour lui un devoir primordial car l'édifice lui survivrait et il fallait que les prochains Janus connaissent le plus de livres possibles, de cette manière les gardiens successifs maîtriseraient de mieux en mieux le fonds de cette bien étrange bibliothèque. Ledit fonds contenait à peu près toutes les œuvres parues avant et après l'imprimerie, et ce dans plusieurs langues, et il se trouvait aussi que certains membres de l'Ordre écrivaient et imprimaient spécialement pour ce singulier labyrinthe de livres, qui comprenait dès lors des ouvrages uniques, ne se trouvant nulle part ailleurs et uniquement accessibles à un nombre très réduit de personnes.

Ce type d'action plaisait beaucoup à Clotaire Ardy qui voulut, lui aussi, augmenter de quelques volumes le trésor strictement exclusif de la bibliothèque secrète. Il rédigea donc des livres comme  _Le moulin du marais_ ,  _La stèle du Saint_ ou encore  _La déesse à la singulière monture_ . Toutes les œuvres de la Crypte des Codex n'en sortaient jamais, on pouvait les lire mais pas les emprunter. Une salle de lecture avait donc été aménagée à l'extrême opposé de l'entrée pour que la pièce soit la plus silencieuse possible. Pour pouvoir lire un ouvrage il fallait demander l'autorisation au Janus, qui de son côté notait qui prenait quoi et quand. Ensuite on pouvait se rendre dans la salle de lecture où se trouvaient trois tables longues de plusieurs mètres avec, pour chacune, six chaises par côtés et une lampe à chaque place. Ainsi la pièce pouvait accueillir trente-six lecteurs studieux et leur permettre, car les chaises étaient suffisamment espacées, de prendre des notes ou de rédiger des commentaires sur ce qu'ils lisaient. Pour rendre le livre, il fallait le redonner au gardien qui le remettait aussitôt en place, mais gardait toujours la trace de ce retrait. Mais puisque, bien entendu, on ne lit jamais de tels ouvrages en une seule fois, il était autorisé de laisser des marque-pages et il était même conseillé d'en utiliser d'assez reconnaissables : un même livre pouvant être lu par plusieurs personnes, il pouvait y avoir plusieurs marque-pages, il fallait donc pouvoir reconnaître le sien.

Il y avait aussi une pièce adjacente à la salle de lecture, la salle dite d'études partagées. C'est là que se tenaient de façon hebdomadaire des études autour d’œuvres. Ces réunions étaient ouvertes à tous ceux qui avaient accès à la Crypte et chaque semaine les gens étaient invités à présenter leurs commentaires, analyses et autres interprétations au sujet des ouvrages qu'ils avaient lus dans cette structure. L'architecture de cette pièce était inspirée des théâtres gréco-romains, bien que de taille plus modeste, en demi-lune et descendant toujours un peu plus pour que chacun puisse voir la personne qui parlait. La présence à ces réunions n'était pas obligatoire, mais un grand nombre de personnes s'y rendait car cela était extrêmement enrichissant. De plus, celui ou celle ayant tenu conférence lors de ces événements pouvait rendre l'ensemble de son argumentaire au Janus qui le faisait imprimer, relier et ajouter au fonds de la Crypte des Codex. Ainsi, œuvres et commentaires coexistaient dans cette inimitable bibliothèque cachée du plus grand nombre et, de cette manière, Clotaire Ardy faisait grandir sa renommée au sein du  _Nightingale Order_ .

Mais la branche des Tilas restée en Angleterre a su aussi faire parler d'elle. Un de ses membres, du nom d’Henry Tilas, siégeait même à la Chambre des Lords pendant l'époque victorienne. Lui et sa chère épouse Margaret comptaient parmi les notables les plus influents de tout Londres, suivis de peu par leurs grands amis, Lord Richard et Mrs Elizabeth Holysoul (ou Hollysoul, l'orthographe de leur nom de famille était flottante et ils refusaient mystérieusement de trancher). Les deux Lords se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps et étaient assis côte à côte à la Chambre. Bien qu'Henry Tilas fût très apprécié de son vieux camarade, il l'était encore plus de la femme de ce dernier. C'est avec surprise qu'il apprit qu'il était deux fois père le même jour, de son épouse et de sa maîtresse. C'était un peu après le milieu du XIXe siècle. Ainsi naquirent Percival Tilas et Dorothy Holysoul, dont la parenté ne fut connue pendant fort longtemps que de deux personnes. Lord Richard Holysoul ne sut jamais que sa fille, son « petit cadeau du ciel », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, n'était pas de lui. Les deux enfants se lièrent bien vite d'amitié et ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se voir pour jouer ou tout simplement discuter. S'ils durent aller dans des établissements différents dès le début de leur scolarité, ils reçurent une éducation élitiste assez similaire. Ils apprirent l'Histoire, la géographie, un peu de mathématiques mais surtout les langues et la littérature. On leur enseigna le latin et le grec et on leur fit lire la littérature classique, mais on leur apprit aussi les langues étrangères car la barrière de la langue était déjà conçue par certains comme un frein à la culture générale. 

Ils avaient tous les deux dix ans quand, un jour qu'ils jouaient dans le manoir des Tilas, ils aperçurent un livre qui dépassait du haut de la bibliothèque. Curieux, ils attrapèrent un escabeau et Percival monta pour voir ce que c'était. Ils virent tous deux qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage français,  _Les Fleurs du mal_ . Au cours des discussions pendant les repas du soir et lorsque leurs parents tenaient salon, les deux enfants avaient entendu parler du scandale qu'avait suscité ce recueil chez ses compatriotes. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ils tenaient entre leurs jeunes mains un ouvrage dit scandaleux qui avait valu à son auteur de passer devant les tribunaux et ils le savaient. Sans prononcer un mot ils se comprirent et l'ouvrirent. Fermant les yeux et ouvrant au hasard, Percival découvrit « Le vin de l'assassin », le récita à Dorothy, puis il lui passa le livre. Elle fit de même et lui lut « L'Heautontimoroumenos ». Ils n'oublièrent jamais cette journée où ils mirent la main sur un livre qui ne leur était pas destiné, ni cette séance de récitations complices et encore moins les poèmes en question. Depuis, c'était comme si une partie de leur innocence s'était envolée, ils affectionnaient plus que de coutume l'humour noir et l'ironie acide et semblaient pris dans une fascination-répulsion face à l'horreur du monde. 

C'est pendant ses treize ans que Dorothy vécut l'une des périodes les plus marquantes de sa vie qui la changea irrémédiablement. Un jour d'automne exécrable, son père était sorti voir un vieil ami malgré une pluie torrentielle et un fort vent froid. Quand il revint, le soir, il avait une mine épouvantable et il commençait à grelotter. Quelques jours plus tard, Lord Richard Holysoul s'éteignit. Il eut des funérailles nobles et dignes, à la hauteur de ce qu'il méritait en tant que Lord et compte tenu de l'estime et du profond respect que la haute société de Londres lui vouait. La pauvre jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se consoler de la perte de cette homme qu'elle avait toujours cru être son père quand, quelques semaines plus tard, Elizabeth Holysoul et Henry Tilas lui révélèrent qui était son véritable père. Dès lors, le lien complice qui unissait Dorothy à Percival se trouva renforcé. Même s'ils ne partageaient qu'à moitié le même sang, ils se considéraient pleinement comme frère et sœur. Ils ne se mentaient jamais, ils avaient une confiance inébranlable l'un en l'autre, ils s'écoutaient avec une infinie patience, ils étaient réciproquement confidents et étaient toujours prêts à abandonner tout ce qu'ils faisaient ou avaient prévu de faire pour s'entraider.

En grandissant, Percival gagnait en taille, en beauté, en prestance et en éloquence. Il était actionnaire du comptoir britannique de la  _Tilas Compagny_ tenu par un cousin, un commerce fructueux qui le tenait à l'écart de toute difficulté d'ordre pécuniaire. Il pouvait donc dépenser presque sans compter en salons, en fêtes et aussi en tenues. Celle qu'il préférait était un élégant costume queue-de-pie noir avec pantalon et chaussures assortis auxquels se joignaient une paire de gants blancs brodés de fils d'or ainsi d'une somptueuse canne de bois rouge et au pommeau d'or vingt-quatre carats. Il ajoutait à cela une montre à gousset en argent qu'il avait fait faire à  _Monsieur_ Tick, horloger originaire de Genève qui s'était établi à Londres quelques années plus tôt. Venant de la Suisse francophone, l'horloger tenait en effet à se faire appeler Monsieur même s'il habitait en Angleterre. Compte tenu du grand soin qu'il prenait à sa toilette et à son habillement, de sa prestance qui faisait que sa présence se faisait chaque fois remarquer ainsi que de son esprit à la fois fin et odieux mais néanmoins admirable, il se fit vite appeler dandy et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Percival et Dorothy vécurent avec cette étiquette de dandy qui leur allait à ravir mais, puisqu'ils n'aimaient pas faire exactement comme les autres, ils laissaient aussi s'exprimer ce que les gens nommaient « l'esprit Tilas » et qui les rendait uniques. Ils se firent vite un nom dans Londres, non plus comme le fils des honorables Henry et Margaret Tilas ou la fille de la respectable Elizabeth et du regretté Richard Holysoul, mais bel et bien comme Sir Percival Tilas et Miss Dorothy Holysoul. Leurs salons étaient célèbres dans toute la haute société londonienne et accueillaient toujours les personnalités célèbres, les gens d'influence ainsi que les riches et les méritants. Leur réputation était telle que la fine fleur des grandes villes d'Angleterre avait entendu parler d'eux et espérait être reçue, un beau jour, chez l'un ou chez l'autre afin de pouvoir se vanter auprès de leur entourage. Mais si ces deux jeunes gens aimaient recevoir, aimaient que l'on parle d'eux, tous leurs agissements n'étaient pourtant pas connus du grand public. Ils avaient en eux une part un peu plus sombre que presque personne ne connaissait et dont très peu n'avaient ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un soupçon.

Qu'ont-ils vraiment fait ? Que cachaient-ils tant qui pourrait nuire à leur réputation ? Il y a tant de questions que l'on se pose, mais ceci est une autre histoire.


End file.
